In the Capital: America x Japan
by Pulcinella
Summary: For lack of a better name. Roleplay put into fanfic form. Japan bumps into America while in Washington, DC. They go out for lunch, visit Hungary, take a trip to the hospital, and fall in love. Ameripaaaaan


_In the Capital: America x Japan_

America bobbed his head as he walked down Pennsylvania Ave, Washington DC. Headphones wrapped around his head, blasting some sort of pop music, and he mouthed the words. He passed by the White House, by far the most famous building in the US. Pausing in front of the large, metal gates, he stared up at it, and smiled. Someday he would be living there. Suddenly, he felt a light tap on his shoulder, and he squeaked in surprise. He turned around partway, pulling one side of his headphones away from his ear.

"Hey, dude!" A smaller figure in front of him bowed slightly, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Ohayoo, Mr. America."

"Japan, dude, what're you doing over here? Is it my turn for the world meeting? Or the Olympics? Haha, I just forgot, man... I've been kinda preoccupied lately." America waved his hand in mid air, dismissing it as an unimportant manner. "So, what's been goin' on with you, dude?" Before the other had a chance to reply, he answered his own question. "I've been thinking about becoming the new president, you know, like, being my own boss? Yeah, and right here's where I'm gonna live! Awesome, isn't it?"Japan lowered his head slightly and said absent-mindedly,

"Yeah, quite..." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair "You should become a little more mature and less loud, if you want to be the new president, though..." Added in a whisper, not loud enough for the other to hear. "So, Mr America, I've come here to ask you to help me..." Said Japan, a bit insecure.

"Aw, dude, never mind about that stuff! Everyone knows that the president has to be understandable and you can't be understandable if you're not loud! And besides, I'm totally the hero here, so why wouldn't I be elected?" It was evident that his hearing was a little bit of something to be proud of. He pat Japan on the back hard, and grinned. "So, whadda ya need my help for?" Japan almost fell to the ground for America's light pat on his back, however he quickly regained his composure and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So, you see, America-san... W-well... I-I need some help about my..." Japan was now blushing furiously. "I... I LOST MY DOUJINSHIS!" He yelled, and then started panting.

"Uh...ok?" America failed to see why this was such a big deal, or how he could possibly help, but... "Well, I guess Captain America could help you out, dude! Just let the hero handle things!" The blond displayed a somewhat triumphant grin, as his headphones hung around his neck. "Ya wanna listen to some music? I got some good stuff on here, bro."

"Err... N-not really, America-san. Well, unless you have got something about Miku Hatsune..." Said Japan, a little embarrassed.

"Well, whatever, dude, suit yourself." He slipped the headphones halfway over his ears, so he could hear both the music and Japan, taking an iPod out of his pocket, decorated with an American flag. He scrolled through his music and selected something, bobbing his head a little when it started. "Let's get something to eat, I'm starving."

"Mhm mhm... Sekai de ichiban... Yone~" Japan softly sang to himself. Miku Hatsune really knew how to make him happy. "Mh? Oh, hai, America-san. I'm quite hungry as well. So, shall we?" Japan tapped lightly America's shoulder.

"Yeah, dude, let's go." He grabbed Japan's hand, and sped up a little. The headphones still rested delicately over his ears, threatening to fall at any moment. He raised his other hand to keep them from sliding, and smiled at the music pouring through them. "Ya sure you don't wanna listen? It's really awesome." America offered one side of the headphones to him.

"Err, no, thanks, America-san." He felt America's tight grip on his hand and found himself blushing. He wasn't used to such... Contact. "A-America-san! My hand! Personal space, i-if you don't mind..." Japan said, obviously embarrassed. America stopped.

"Oh, sorry, dude. I forgot that you were so... I don't know... Touchy." He released his grip, and smiled at Japan. "So, I know this really great place to eat in town, it's not too far from here. Let's go!" He turned on his heels and once again took off, heading towards the large hotel that they could see over the city.

"Mh? W-wait, America-san! Don't run so f-fast, I coul-kimi ga yo wa chiyo ni" Japan got interrupted by his phone; he took it and answered "Moshi moshi? N-Hai. Hai. Okay, arigatou gozaimashita, Hungary-san! Thank you. Bye..." Japan ended the call and placed his phone again in his pocket. "Oh, gomen na, America-san, it was Hungary. She finally found one of my doujinshi...Now let's go, I'm getting a little hungry." America showed one of his trademark smiles, and turned to lead the way once more. Soon, the pair came across all the embassies for different countries; the Russian one here, the Italian one there, and the Japanese embassy strait ahead. In the middle of all of them stood a large hotel, the words 'Embassy Suites' displayed on the red awning, which jutted out onto the sidewalk. Instead of walking through the front door, however, America went around back, where a nice restaurant, built into the backside of the hotel, was hidden. They stepped inside, seeing that it was dimly lit, a faint, warm glow emanating from the candles being the only source of light. A woman with 'host' embroidered on her outfit led the two to a table, flashing a quick smile.

"This," America said after she had walked away, "Is the Embassy Cafe." Japan stared at the place amazed.

'_This place is... Is... Huge!'_ he thought; he took a seat and started looking around.

"America-san, this is wonderful! I-I'm glad we came here..." Japan said looking America straight in the face "Arigatou gozaimasu." He bowed his head slightly and looked down. America blushed slightly, and waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Nah, dude, it's cool, no need to thank me." He looked around at the restaurant as well. "Besides, I love this place. I come here all the time because... I don't know... It just makes me feel so... Not lonely?" He stared down at the table, his sky blue eyes shifting down to the wood. "I know that sounds stupid... But I've always been kind of alone. It's kinda cool to come here with someone else." The waitress made her way around to their table, and smiled.

"Ah, Alfred. You have a guest! So, the usual?" Japan looked away slightly embarrassed, lowering his head.

"I understand how you feel... Well, I like loneliness, in a way; I've always been a lonely person, I've always liked being on my own, minding my own business... But, sometimes it's just... Sad, America-san. I-I like being here with someone who's not Pochi..." He blushed a little, not being used to talk about his feelings. "W-well, America-san, what should I order?" America had produced nothing to say, still contemplating Japan's little speech. The waitress stood there somewhat awkwardly, still holding her notepad and pen in hopes to get Japan's order. She looked a little puzzled over the fact that no one was noticing her. Finally she just nervously walked away.

"It's ok, I can come back later if you're not ready~" Japan started feeling a little uncomfortable with the awkward atmosphere that had been created.

"Uhm... A-America-san? A-are you okay?" He said, tilting his head on the side a little.

'_Kami-sama, did I say something wrong?'_ Japan thought.

"I-I think we should order something, I'm starving..."

"Well, there's a lot of good stuff here." America leaned over the table and pointed out things on the menu. "Order whatever you want." He waved the waitress back over.

"W-well, as Taiwan-kun told me, I should try new things, s-so, I, uhm, think I will order the same food as you, if it's n-not a problem, America-san..." Japan said, looking down the table, with a small blush on his cheeks.

"Oh, no, it's cool, man!" The waitress nodded and scratched something down on her notepad, then scurried away, obviously wanting to leave them some alone time. America smiled for the fourth time since they met up in front of the White House, his cheeks dusted a light pink. Soon their food arrived and he scarfed it down, paying the bill when the waitress brought it around. All through the meal, there was much happy smiling and light blushing, twinkling blue eyes and soft chatting. "So," he began, once they were starting to leave, "I'll take you to Hungary's house, if you want."

"Mh? Oh, it would be really nice, A-America-san!" Japan stuttered nervously, "I'm going to have my GerIta doujinshis back... A-arigatou gouzaimasu for everything, America-san." He said, his dark eyes looking away from America's face and his cheeks slightly pink.

"Aw, seriously, dude, you don't hafta keep thanking me like this, it's cool! I got nothing else to do today. I mean, my government isn't even working right now, so there's no point in getting into politics and everything. You're keeping me fit, actually. Now that I think about it, if you hadn't come along, I probably would've just ended up going home and playing video games, but instead I walked the mile and a half to that hotel. You're awesome, Japan, you know that?" America stopped on the side of the road, right next to the Japanese embassy, and raised his hand to hail the oncoming taxi cab.

"Wh-what, America-san? Do you... Do you really think I'm awesome? A-arigatou... You're quite... Ehm, a nice person as well..." Japan stuttered, a light red dusting his cheeks, his lips slightly curved into a smile. "I actually have brought some new horror video games and movies, we could try them after we've visited Hungary-san, if y-you want to..."

"Sure, dude! Well, you know, I'll play the crap outta those games, but the movies... Eep." He stepped inside the cab as it rolled up, sitting down in the seat closest to the curb, leaving Japan with the options of climbing over him, or going around the other side and risking being hit by a car in the busy DC traffic. Eventually Japan chose the first option, being hit by a random car wasn't exactly nice.

"A-America-san, wait up!" He finally took a seat next to America and said: "America-san, do you like my games that much? I just finished one, it was called... 'Ib' or something? It was actually quite nice, I think you should play it... I-if t-that's not a problem, I-I mean!" He stuttered. America smiled and looked over at his companion, nodding his head.

"Yeah, your games are the bomb, man!" He leaned forward slightly in his seat, telling the cab driver Hungary's address. The car started up, and began to pull away from the curb. "It'd be awesome if I could play it!" Japan smiled slightly.

"Oh, hai. 'Ib' is a horror game featuring a nine year old, Ib, and her visit in a museum. She gets lost there and discovers something strange about that museum, but I'm not going to tell you what, America-san. You'll have to discover by yourself..." he finished. The car was jumping a bit because of the bumps on the street and Japan found himself gripping the other's arm tightly. "O-Oh my... Mh? OH, MY! G-gomen na, America-san, I-I-I'm so s-sorry!" Japan stuttered nervously, blushing a crimson red. America, who was rather used to the bumpy, urban roads of Washingon DC, laughed slightly at Japan's little show.

"It's alright, dude." He gingerly placed a hand on his arm where Japan's hand lay, signifying that he was fine with it being there. "And the game sounds fun," he said, changing the general mood that swirled around in the back of the taxi cab, "can't wait to play it!" Japan had his cheeks dusted a bright red,

"F-fine, America-san..." He stuttered. He stayed silent, an awkward atmosphere creating there. Suddenly, the car stopped. "A-America-san, I think we've arrived."

"Great!" America glanced at the meter on the dashboard and payed the amount shown, stepping out of the car. He watched as it drove away, then turned towards Japan. "C'mon, dude, lets go!"

"I'm coming, America-san." Japan stepped out of the car and silently followed America.

_'Oh, Kami-Sama, I hope Hungary-san found the GerIta one...'_ He thought. They walked inside Hungary's house, where the girl they were looking for sat on the couch. She stood up when she saw them, and smiled.

"Oh, good, you made it. Hello, America." Hungary nodded in the dusty blond's direction before turning back to Japan. "So, I'm guessing that there's one that you really wanted me to find, huh?" Japan bowed slightly and said,

"Hello, Hungary-san. Hai, I hope you've found the GeriIta one..." He adds in a whisper. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Hungary-san."

"Oh, yes, you're welcome, Japan. Where did I put it? Mhm..." Hungary put a finger on her chin and tried to remember where did she left the doujinshi. "Oh, I remember now! Wait here, you two!" Hungary smiled and ran up the stairs. Japan stood there, hoping that America could say something breaking the awkward silence that was created. America walked silently over to Hungary's couch, sitting down with a plop. A smile was displayed across his lips and he held a faraway look in his eye. He said nothing for a few minutes, not understanding that Japan wanted him to say something. His chest felt warm- or maybe that was his heart- but the spot next to him was cold and empty. He patted it twice with his left hand, signalling to Japan to sit down. Japan spotted America patting the empty spot next to him, so he walked to the couch and sat down, waiting for Hungary to come back.

"S-so, America-san...Have you... Uhm... Uh..." Japan tried desperately to find something to say, so he said the first thing that came up in his mind, and the most stupid. "... Ever read a doujinshi...?" He mentally facepalmed.  
'Baka, baka, baka!' Japan thought. America leaned his cheek against his hand.

"Nope." That was all he said, looking over at Japan with a bit of a mischievous smile, almost like he enjoyed keeping the silent, awkward atmosphere. Just as he was about to snap with things he felt the need to say, Hungary walked in the room.

"Alright, Japan! Found it!" Japan stood up rapidly, almost tripping and faceplanting the floor.

"Oh, arigatou gozaimasu, Hungary-san!" He said, bowing and smiling slightly.

"You're welcome, Japan. Oh, uh, It... Uhm... Accidentally fell on the floor and it was opened, so I, well... I read it. I-istenem, Japan, it was wonderful! You've always been an amazing artist, almost like my little Veneziano." Hungary said cheerfully. Japan blushed and thanked his friend, before looking towards America, silently. Hungary noticed the awkward atmosphere and thought

'_Istenem! What is happening between this two... My yaoi senses are tingling... Yay! Ameripan!'_ America smirked and walked out the door.

_'It's kinda fun to torture him like this. I wonder what would happen if I was silent for the rest of the day? When is he gonna admit that he likes me better loud?' _He smiled further as he thought, raising a single hand as a goodbye gesture to Hungary. Still refusing to say a word, he didn't stop at the street to hail another cab. Instead, he took a turn and headed down towards a park, a large marble wall coming into view with words scratched delicately in it. Japan politely thanked Hungary again, before heading towards the door.

"You know, Japan... You should confess it. Well, goodbye!" Hungary smiled cheerfully, before walking away. Japan just stood there for a moment, confused.

_'I wonder what she means...' _He thought. He stepped out of Hungary's house and noticed that America had already left.

"A-America-san, wait up!" He sped up and yelled America's name. As America walked away, he ran right into a telephone pole, due to his looking over his shoulder at Japan. The pole hit him square in the nose, knocking him backwards onto the sidewalk. He brought one hand up to his face and bleeding nose and cringed.

"Augh, I think it's broken." Japan watched a bleeding America on the floor, "A-AMERICA-SAN! Oh, Kami-sama, your nose.." He reached for a tissue in his pocket and gave it to America. "Here, take this." He extended his arm and gave America his hand for support. "Here, America-san, we should bring you to a hospital... Are there any nearby?"

"N-nah, I'm alright..." America's nose seemed to disagree, though, bleeding through the tissue. He stood up with the help of Japan's hand, but as soon as he was on his feet, the blonde felt woozy and almost collapsed on his friend's chest. "Yeah... There's a hospital back by the embassies." Japan felt slightly weird when America grabbed his hand,

'_His skin... I-it's so s-GAH! What am I even thinking?!'_ he blinked several times, before slapping his cheek and saying,

"Watashi no baka!" He grabbed America's hand again.

'_To hell with this!'_ He thought, and started running towards the hospital, carrying America bridal-style. America's heart pounded as Japan scooped him up, and he let out a small squeak. He wasn't expecting the Japanese man to be strong enough to carry him, but as soon he settled down he tenderly wrapped his arms around his neck. He was starting to get woozy and appreciated the support. Soon, however he had fallen asleep in Japan's arms, waking up at the emergency room in the local hospital. The area under his nose was dried and cracked from it bleeding so much, but luckily the stream had subsided. His head pounded terribly, only invoked when a doctor called out to him.

"Alfred F. Jones?" He looked up.

"Y-yeah?" The doctor, who he seemed to recognise slightly (maybe it was the thick eyebrows or the British accent), smiled and motioned for the American to follow him. Japan walked towards the doctor and stopped him.

"Mr. Britain?" The Englishman turned to face him.

"Yes, Japan?" Japan lowered his head and said,

"Be careful." Britain smiled slightly before walking away with America. America followed Britain into his office, feeling a little better, enough to walk on his own. He looked over his shoulder at Japan, his sad, blue eyes longing for him to come and keep him company.

After about thirty minutes, the American stumbled back out of the office and collapsed into Japan's arms, crying slightly. Britain stood above them, holding a chart in his hand and a sympathetic look on his face. "He has a concussion. He has to stay with us for a while and may even need surgery. Sorry, Japan."  
"Kuso..." Japan cursed under his breath. "A-Alright, Britain-san. Arigatou." Britain gave him a sad smile, before walking away. Japan just sat there, with a crying America in his arms and thought,

'_What am I supposed to do, now?'_ He stroked awkwardly America's head, before saying,

"A-America-san, do you want me to... To do anything for you? How are you feeling?" Japan mentally slapped himself.

_'His nose is broken, how in the hell should he feel?!'_ America seemed to let up a little on his crying, and wrapped his arms tenderly around Japan's head, entangling his fingers in his black hair.

"I... I just need some time here... With you. All I want you to do is... Stay here with me. Don't leave..." His crying started up again, and his dusty blond hair fell in front of his eyes and got wet from the tears. His glasses fogged up, but he didn't care. As long as he had his Japan here with him, he was fine. Japan stiffened a bit when he felt America's arms wrapping around him, but relaxed when he heard Alfred's crying; he gently hugged him back, burying his nose in the blonde's hair.

_'What is this feeling...?' _He thought.

"A-America-san... I-I..."

"Hm?" America looked up a little at Japan's face, tears still streaming down his cheeks. "What is it?" His voice was soft and his ears were listening.  
'Why do I feel so weird around him? It must be the concussion...' Japan felt America staring directly in his eyes: blue and black, night and day. He opened his mouth slightly to say something, but nothing came out; he just stayed there, his gaze locked with the American's. He blushed heavily and lowered his head.

"N-Nothing..."

"Mm..." America didn't seem too satisfied with Japan's response. He knew there was something that he wasn't telling him. Oh well, it could wait. His head sent out a jolt of pain which resonated around his forehead, and he cringed. His headache only seemed to be getting worse. By now he had mostly stopped crying, but a single tear rolled down his cheek, thanks to his migraine. The blond once again buried his face in Japan's chest and tried to stifle his tears. He had a concussion, dammit! That wasn't really something one could just 'get over'. Slowly, he lifted his head and stared into Japan's eyes again, finding himself a little lost.

"I... I want you to... To be like my mom. Before Britain drove her away. Stroke my hair and kiss me and tell me that everything is going to be alright. Just this once." Japan felt slightly disappointed.

_'He wants me to be... His mom?'_ He felt his heart heavier, before nodding quietly and saying,

"Hai, America-san. I'll be your... Uhm. Mom." Then he pressed his lips to America's forehead, his cheeks dusted a light pink. America smiled behind his tears when he felt Japan's soft lips on his forehead. For some reason, to him, it just seemed so... Right. He relaxed his arms around the black-haired boy's shoulders, and gently nuzzled his head in his chest. It seemed that his eyes were all dried out, and no more tears sprouted from them. He could feel Japan's heart beat, synchronised with his own. America tilted his head up so his lips brushed against the other's chest.

"Japan... Thank you so much for staying here with me..." Japan was still a blushing mess.

"Y-you're welcome, A-America-san..." He stuttered. He could feel a warm feeling in his chest.

_'K-Kami-sama... What is happening?'_ Japan thought. America sighed and brought his head up so his face was lined up with Japan's, relatively close to kissing him. He could smell Japan's breath, taking it in and smiling. He brought his face closer and closer until their lips brushed together. Japan's eyes widened and a furious red crept all over his cheeks, his eyebrows rose high on his forehead; he just couldn't move, he felt petrified. Then, after what seemed like forever, even though only a minute had passed, Japan relaxed a bit, his dark eyes fluttering closed and shyly kissed back the American, gently cupping one of his cheeks and threading his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. America pulled away due to his need for air, and stared at Japan for a minute before blushing profusely and directing his attention to the carpet.

"Uh, sorry... I blame the concussion..." Japan was still light-headed from the kiss, he felt weird in a way, yet happy. He turned his head to the side and looked away, blushing furiously.

"Y-yeah, right... T-the... The c-concussion..." Japan said. He was about to say something again, when the door bursted open.

"Sorry, Ame-uhm?" Britain noticed the awkward atmosphere, "Mh? Did I interrupt something...?"

"Uh, no... We... Ahem. We were just talking. So, how long will I have to stay here?" Britain sighed before looking back down at America's chart.

"Well, that's a rather hard question... You aren't unconscious, as you can probably tell, so I don't think it'll be too long, and countries tend to heal faster..." He shrugged. "It all depends on your recovery rate at this point. My guess is about... Two years." Japan almost fell from his chair.

"T-Two years?!" Britain looked down and sighed.

"I know Japan, and I'm sorry. America, if there's something you need, I'll gladly help you." A feminine voice called him from outside, so he quickly shot a glance at the two and heading towards the door "I've got to go." He closed it. Japan could't still believe his own ears. He looked at the American next to him.

"A-America-san... I-I'm so... I..." America was too stunned to say anything or even cry anymore.

"...Japan?" There was a rather long silence before he spoke. "I just want you to know... That I love you. And I hope you visit me here as much as you can... But in two years I'll be out..." Japan was petrified.

_'He... What?'_ He seriously didn't know how to reply, unsure of his feelings. 'Oh, to hell with this... I have feelings for him as well!' he thought. Japan didn't say anything, he just lowered his head, before clenching his fists and looking America into his eyes. Still without saying anything, he leaned in and closed the distance between him and America, pressing his lips softly to America's. America was a tiny bit surprised, but very quickly settled into the second kiss that day. This time it was his turn to accept it and just let it happen, and he brought his hands up to the back of Japan's head. Japan gently stroked America's cheeks with the left hand, the right one was busy playing with his golden hair; he never felt something like this before, it felt so weird yet so beautiful. Sadly, people need air, and Japan found himself blaming oxygen. He slowly pulled away from the kiss, his gaze fixed into the American's. America felt himself not wanting the kiss to end. Sure, there was a such thing as oxygen and they both required it, but yet that moment seemed so perfect that it would somehow inject air straight into their lungs and allow them to stay like that forever. There was nothing that he wanted more than Japan's lips against his - well, there were a few things - and this time he didn't blame the concussion. He sat for a moment before the overwhelming need to have Japan's lips against his consumed him and he whipped himself around so he was kneeling in front of his 'boyfriend's' chair. Without any delay, America wrapped his arms around the back of Japan's head once again and pulled in quickly, smashing his lips on his. He pulled back not too long after and started kissing all around Japan's face. Japan was a blushing mess, his mouth slightly opened, as America kept on kissing his face. By the seventh or eighth kiss, he grabbed his shoulders, crashing America's lips once again on his. America couldn't deny that he loved the dominant way Japan was acting, but somehow he felt that it was him that should be in charge. Without wasting any time, he licked Japan's lips, begging for entrance. Japan found himself slightly widening his eyes and blushing a bit.  
'He really wants to go forward...' He mentally smirked, before denying his request. Instead, Japan bit fiercely down on America's lower lip. America melted a little at the sudden gesture. He never imagined Japan to do something like this, but he liked it. A small moan escaped through his lips, and he pulled away before they could get any farther.

"Alright, America." He jumped a little when a British voice spoke behind him. "You need your rest. Japan, I'd advise you go home now. It's getting late." Japan cursed under his breath.

"Kuso..." He started heading towards the door, looking down and blushing profusely. Once the door closed with a loud bang!, Britain fixed his gaze on America, a smirk finding its way on his lips.

"So, America... I see that something happened here, right?" America's face was red.

"N-no... We, uh... We just talked." He stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms. "And I feel better now, can I go home?" Britain shook his head.

"Sorry, but you still have to stay here until you're fully recovered. Feeling better doesn't cut it." Britain walked near America, "We'll see your situation in a few weeks," he he stepped out of the room, not before saying "You know, America, that was a quite interesting 'talk'..." Meanwhile, Japan was waiting outside the hospital, walking back and forth, nervous as ever.

_'What will he say, now?'_

America swallowed hard.

_'He... He saw us?'_ he thought. He missed Japan already. Couldn't he just be here? With him? Hell, he didn't need to be in this stupid hospital, anyway, at the mercy of the biggest-browed doctor in existence. What a quack. America stole a look around, seeing that nobody was watching. The coast was clear. He wasted no time in bolting out the door, shoving the heavy hospital doors open and running out into the chill DC air. Meanwhile, Japan had already gone out of the hospital and was heading towards the street, when he saw America standing out of the building; he started running towards him.

"AMERICA-SAN!", Japan called.

_'What in the world is he doing here?! Shouldn't he be with Britain-san?'_ He thought. America opened his arms, running forward and capturing Japan in his embrace.

"I couldn't stay there alone... I needed you with me... All the time." He leaned down and kissed Japan's cheek. Japan looked up at America in his eyes.

"Y-you missed," he said, before cupping his cheeks and pressing his lips softly to America's; it was a short kiss, but full of love. Japan slowly pulled away and laid his forehead on the other one's and truly smiled. America couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Oh, Japan..." There was no greater happiness than the kind he felt now. His heart was warm and fuzzy... And he didn't want this moment to end. The light produced by the low sun reflected off their skin and hair, creating the optimal atmosphere. Japan smiled slightly, before wrapping his arms around America and hugging him tightly, burying his face in the crook of his neck; he felt the happiest person in the whole wide world, there, with 'his' America. Then he pulled away and his dark eyes were fixed on America's blue ones.

"Americaaaaa!" The blonde looked up to see Britain running towards him, his thick eyebrows furrowed in anger. "You git! You were supposed to stay in the hospital until you were better! Now get back in here, we need to run some tests." America shook his head.

"No." He hugged Japan tighter than he ever had.

"No? What do you mean, no? You can't just say no. I'm a bloody _doctor_. You can't say bloody NO to a bloody DOCTOR!" America rolled his eyes.

"Dude, have you been drinking?" Britain thought about it before holding his head high.

"No. Not at all." America laughed.

"Yeah. You have." Britain, at hearing those words, got even angrier.

"What?! I have NOT been drinking, you wanker!" He yelled, before walking towards America and try to convince him to come back to the hospital. Japan, in his situation, alias being hugged rather tightly by the American, couldn't do much; he just tilted his head on the side, looking away, feeling his face growing hot again. America scoffed at the Englishman's attempts to get him back inside. Without saying a word, he hoisted Japan into his arms bridal style and took off running.

"I don't quite know where we're going," he said, "but we're getting there fast." The dusty blonde glanced back at all the ground he'd covered already, snapping his head back quickly to avoid running into another telephone pole. He hugged Japan tight so he didn't fall. Japan's face was almost on fire.

"A-Ah! America-san! W-wha-?" he squeaked, nervous; he then tightened his grip on America's neck and placed his head on his shoulder, his body bouncing at every step the American took.

'What the hell is he doing?! Should I stop him or-?' Japan thought. It took him a while to realise it, but America soon figured out where it was that he was going. Back towards where the whole thing started. As the White House came into view, he smiled. Now his destination was pinpointed and he turned so he was soon running alongside the huge building. Ducking behind it, he looked around before climbing the acclaimed 'electric' fence into the gigantic backyard. He landed swiftly in the lush green grass and continued running, heading strait for the white marble wall ahead of them. He kept Japan tucked safely in his left arm, using only his right to do everything. There was a small, inconspicuous little door that you wouldn't have seen from afar with a sign on it that said 'Representative'. America unlocked it before walking inside. The interior was posh and luxurious.

"I hope you like it here." Japan looked around, eyes widened and mouth agape, his eyes scanning everything amazed.

"W-wow, America-san..." Japan tried to struggle, but America still hugged him tightly. "Ehm, A-America-san... Do you mind, uhm, putting me down?" He stuttered, embarrassed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." America gently set him down. "The president put this special little hall back here just for me, because I'm the representative, ya know? I think it's pretty awesome." He reached up and plucked a vase off its shelf, turning it around in his hands and inspecting it. "It's been a long time since I've actually used this room, I almost forgot about it until now." He put the vase back and stared at Japan softly. "I love you..." Japan blushed profusely and looked down, before bowing his head and whispering a faint,

"I-I love you t-too..." He really did feel save around America, he had not felt truly happy in a really long time, and being there, alone, with the person he loved made Japan the happiest person in the whole world. Japan wrapped his arms around America's neck and their lips collided once again in a soft kiss, full of love and passion. America couldn't help but sigh when they pulled away. He sat and stared at Japan for a little bit before grabbing his hand and leading him down a long hallway. They approached a staircase, which they climbed. It led to a really small room with no more than a door. He opened it and stepped outside to a balcony.

"I know it's cold this time of year," America said, turning to his boyfriend, "but I used to always come out here whenever I needed to be alone. I was kind of my quiet place." He stared off at the horizon and smiled. "Look, the sun's starting to set!"

"Mh?" Japan looked up and his eyes met the breathtaking view of the sunset; he was too stunned to even think something, less say something. Yellow, orange, pink and red lights lightly painted the sky and the city, creating an amazing and romantic atmosphere. "W-wow..." Japan whispered, his hand moving towards the American's and grabbing it gently, entwining their fingers together and stroking America's palm with his thumb. "Amer-...A-Alfred..." America laughed a little.

"Yes, Kiku?" As long as they were using human names... His sky blue eyes remained fixed on the sunset, a sight that he had seen many times over. But never with anyone else, not as special as Japan. His grip tightened around his boyfriend's hand. Japan lowered his head and smiled softly, before looking up at _his_ America, his dark eyes full of love.

"Nothing..." He whispered, and once again he was admiring the breathtaking view. Everything was finally perfect.

**Author's Note:**

OH THE FLUFF. :3 Anyway, this is a roleplay that I did with my friend, Angie. She was Japan, I was America. It took me almost all day to get it in fanfic mode. Inbox, copy, word processor, paste, edit, outbox, copy, and so on.


End file.
